i'm sorry, Mr Davenport
by shanzlol
Summary: Chase turns into Spike and hurts Mr After he finds out what he did he runs Will Adam and Mr Davenport be able to find him father and son ..sort of!


Lab rats: I'm sorry, Mr Davenport!

"Hey! Chasey!" Adam shouted across the room "come here"

Chase came over to where Adam was.

"What do you want?" he asked

"This" Adam tossed Chase across the room to where he was standing before.

Chase got up off the floor but his commando app had activated!

"HEY ADAM" spike shouted crossly.

"Oh ops um Spike...what's up?!" He said in a croaky voice.

"Don't you what up me"

Spike ran and lunged for Adam just as Mr Davenport entered. Adam moved out of the way and Spike tackled Mr Davenport to the ground. Mr Davenport landed on the ground hitting his head. Adam managed to get Spike off of him and he locked him in his capsule.

"Mr Davenport! Are you ok?" He asked in concern

"No my head hurts. I need you to carry me upstairs, now!" Mr Davenport demanded. Adam carried him upstairs. He put a bandage on Mr Davenport's head.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Adam questioned

"Ye. I'm fine"

"Should we go and check on Chase"

"Defiantly! Come on. Before he trashes the lab."

They ran down to the lab. When they got there they found Spike had turned back to Chase.

"What happened? I was in Commando mode?! What happened to you, Mr Davenport?"

"Ummm?I fell down the stairs?!" He answered.

"What. You didn't fall down the stairs. Chase turned in to Spike and accidentally knocked you down and you hit your head!" Adam explained!

"I DID WHAT! Mr Davenport I'm so sorry!" Chase apologised

"Chase! No need to apologise." Mr Davenport calmly said.

"YES THER IS. I HURT YOU" Chase banged his hand on the wall.

"Ok Adam come on let's leave Chase to calm down a bit" Mr Davenport whispered. Adam and Mr Davenport left Chase and went upstairs.

"I can't believe I hurt Mr Davenport. I will never forgive myself! It would be for the best if I left" Chase thought.

He left a note and he ran out of the lab half crying.

* * *

"Do you think Chase has calmed down yet" Adam asked while walking into the lab with Mr Davenport. When they got there all they found was an empty lab and a note.

"Mr Davenport there's a note here" Adam handed the note to Mr Davenport.

The note read:

Dear Mr Davenport,

I am so sorry for hurting you. I will never forgive myself for what I have done!

You are better off without me so... again I'm sorry...

From Chase Davenport ps please forgive me. Love you!

"No! This can't be happening" Mr Davenport shouted "We have to find him and fast. There is no telling what he will do!"

Mr Davenport and Adam ran out of the lab on hot pursuit of Chase.

* * *

After searching for a long time Adam and Mr Davenport returned to the lab with no such luck on finding Chase.

"We have looked everywhere!" Adam said.

"But we can't give up!" Mr Davenport added.

"What if we can't find him? What if he does something stupid? What if..?" Adam had run out of what ifs.

"Don't panic! If we panic we can't think. Now think. Where is the most likely place he would be?" Mr Davenport explained.

They both thought for a while and finally Adam had it.

"I know where he might be and that is the only place we haven't looked!"

"Where" Mr Davenport said in shock.

"It's not his favourite place but..."

"Come on Adam"

"There is a cave at the beach we went to"

"Of course! Let's go"

They got in the car and raced to the beach.

* * *

They arrived at the beach and they walked to the entrance of the cave where they heard faint crying coming from inside the cave.

"Well done Adam. I'm going in you stay here" Mr Davenport whispered.

He entered the cave leaving Adam sitting on a rock at the entrance. As he went deeper into the cave the crying got louder. He could see a shadow that looked like Chase. Chase fell off the rock he was sitting on when he saw the dark figure that was Mr Davenport. He stumbled back.

"Hey Chase it's me. Calm down ok"

"What are you doing here" Chase said sitting back down on the rock.

"I came here to take you home and I need to know why you ran away"

"I ran away because...because I hurt you and I'm ashamed of it. I mean... how could I hurt you." Chase started to cry again

"Hey now" Mr Davenport came and sat next to Chase. "This is not your fault, It's Spike's."

"But...I am...Spike. I hope...you can...forgive me"

"I have already forgiven you.I didn't need to forgive you in the first place. I know what spike is capable of. Will you come home now please?"

"Ok. I'm still sorry." Chase dried his eyes and stood up.

Mr Davenport and Chase walked out of the cave. Chase was still a little shaky. Adam stood up when he saw them.

"Mr Davenport, Is he ok?" Adam asked

"Yes. He is fine. He's just a bit shaky after crying for a long time" Mr Davenport answered.

Mr Davenport and Adam helped Chase to the car and he drove them home.

* * *

"We are home" Mr Davenport said loudly.

"Shhh Mr Davenport. Chase is asleep." Adam whispered

"Huu I'm not surprised. He has had a stressful day. Can you carry him in and put him in his capsule?"

"Sure"

Adam carried Chase in and went down to the lab and put him in his capsule.

Later on, Mr Davenport came down into the lab to check on Chase. Chase was still sleeping. He turned back to the lift but he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to be greeted by a hug from Chase.

"Thank you Mr Davenport" Chase said quietly.

"For what?" Mr Davenport asked

"For knocking some sense into me and for being..."

"Hey it's ok. Everything turned out fine in the end"  
"Ye it did!"

They went upstairs to join Adam!


End file.
